


Cuphead Family Shorts

by Suzzysnips



Series: How the Mighty Have Fallen [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Shorts, The Devil is a Good Dad, Wife/Mother Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: These are just cute little story shorts about the families/friendships of Cuphead. The staring families will be Cagney, Hilda, and their daughter Buttercup (my OC). It will also star King Dice, Pirouletta, and their daughter Princess Dice (my OC). And finally it will star The Devil and his son Soother (also my OC). The shorts will (and can) be about anything family or friendship related and you may post any ideas or things you want to see in the comments (just keep at PG-13 and bellow please). Basically I created this cause I thought I'd be cute and fun, enjoy the shorts!





	Cuphead Family Shorts

**Even The Devil Has Nightmares**

  _“Please stop.” The Devil said as he only saw glittery-platinum-silver fur in his vision,_

_“Mmm~. Why should I? You failed in defeating those cups and this is part of your eternal punishment.” A female demonic voice said. The Devil huffed and puffed, his cheeks and ears we’re red as his tail was held tightly by an unknown figure._

_“It hurts, please, I don’t want this!” The Devil begged as tears streamed down his eyes,_

_“You don’t have a say in what you want, you don’t have that luxury. And what I want is a proper heir to the throne.” The demonic voice said. The Devil’s eyes widened in horror and humiliation as more tears poured from his eyes,_

_“No please, I don’t want a son or daughter! I don’t want to remember this!” He pleaded trying to break away from the figures grasp._

_“Too bad, your gonna remember this every time you see my child.” The figure said,_

_“No! No!” The Devil cried out._

* * *

“ _ **NOOOOOOOOO!**_ ” The Devil shouted as he sat up in his bed, the grown demon held onto his sheets so tight his knuckles went white and his claws pierced his palms. Bloody tears streamed down his face as the Devil let out chocked sobs, his fur and bed sheets we’re doused in sweat. And after a few minutes the grown demon was able to gain control over himself again. Once he did the Devil sniffed his tears slowing down, he used his right paw to wipe his remaining tears away. The demon then shifted over to the edge of his bed to get up, it wasn’t like he was going to get anymore sleep.

But before the Devil could even put one foot on the floor he felt as if his lower sheets we’re soaked in another fluid entirely. The grown demon felt his entire face heat up as his heart hammered in his chest, he looked underneath his sheets and unfortulently his fears we’re proven correct. The Devil slammed his sheets down causing the scent of fresh urine to waft up in her air, the grown shut his eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. He couldn’t believe it, he had wet the bed like some sort of toddler and now he was going to have to clean up everything (the mattress included) before his…..his son! The Devil’s eyes shot open in horror as a realization hit him harder then a freight train.

His son was a very light sleeper and he had screamed out when he had woken up from his nightmare. The Devil quickly got up from bed ignoring the humiliating and uncomfortable feeling of lukewarm urine sticking to the fur around his groin and inner legs. He quietly opened his door and shut it before cautiously tip-toeing to his son’s room. The Devil took a deep (shaky) breathe as he carefully turned the knob to his son’s room before opening it. He looked inside and saw Soother was sleeping peacefully in his bed as he sucked on his beloved pacifier as his music box played in the background.

The Devil sighed in relief and admired the cute scene for a moment before snapping back to his senses.

 _‘Focus Devil! You just had your one-in-a-lifetime moment where your son didn’t wake up at a sudden noise, you are not going to waste it!’_ The grown demon thought, before looking back at his son. And for a split second the Devil thought that maybe he could put cotton or earmuffs over Soother’s ears. But he quickly scrapped that idea, no he was lucky before, just opening his son’s room door was enough of a risk to wake him. The Devil would just have to clean everything up as quickly (and quietly) as possible to avoid discovery. And with that the demon quietly shut Soother’s room door and quickly walked to his room.

His sense of urgency and adrenaline pumping through his veins again. The Devil walked into his room and tore the sheets off his bed wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible and to inspect the damage to his mattress (in truth though the demon hoped it wasn’t too severe). The demon looked at his mattress but he couldn’t quite tell how bad it was, the Devil bit his lip he prayed to God himself that this didn’t wake his son up. He then turned the lights on and looked back at his bed. The grown demon groaned in embarrassment running a hand down his face when he saw a large yellow stain covering his once pristine mattress.

The Devil walked into his bathroom and pulled out a basin before putting it under the sink faucet. He then turned the faucet on and poured some liquid soap, stain remover, and bleach into the basin and in seconds bubbles began to form. The Devil waited until the basin was half full before turning the faucet off and grabbing a scrub brush, he then put it in the basin before taking the basin into his room. The demon put the basin down and listened closely for any sign that his son might be awake, but all he sensitive ears heard was the sound of suckling and soft music. The Devil walked over to his room door and locked it before going back to the basin of sudsy water.

The grown demon then took the scrub brush and dunked it in the water before beginning to scrub his bed mattress as hard as possible. And as the Devil performed the degrading and shameful task his thoughts drifted to his nightmare.

‘Why should I? You failed in defeating those cups and this is part of your eternal punishment.’ Her voice echoed, and the Devil shuttered before shaking his head free of thoughts. The Devil closed his eyes tightly and took deep breathes before slowly opening his eyes and taking a peak at his mattress.

He didn’t have time for thoughts.

He had a mattress to clean up.

* * *

Soother yawned as his eyes slowly opened to his dark room he sucked on his pacifier as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The young demon was about to go back to sleep (having no idea why he had woken up in the first place). But that was so on put to a stop when Soother smelled the scent of stale urine. The young demon felt his face burn as he shuttered, he then looked underneath his covers but was relieved (and a little surprised) to find he hasn’t wet the bed. Soother raised an eyebrow if he hadn’t wet the bed then who had, but just as the young demon was questioning this did his ears twitch being able to faintly hear footsteps.

Soother got up from bed he then quietly walked to the door and put his ears against it. The young demon listened closely and could faintly hear feet (and claws) beating against the stairs. Soother opened his room door and looked to see his dad walking down the stairs with the scent the stale urine coming from him. Soother gained a shocked look on his face,

“My dwd wet the bed?” He muttered through his pacifier before quietly following his dad. Soother stopped by the stairs and was able to make out his dad making his way to the kitchen holding bunched up bed sheets in his arms. The young demon jumped on the stair railings and slide down making sure to quietly land on the floor. He then ran after his dad and made it just in time to see the older demon come up the basement stairs (which held the washing machine, dryer, laundry supplies, and all the chemicals the house held). The Devil quickly shut the basement door and it was then Soother could see his father’s red face and embarrassed eyes.

“Alright, gotta get new bed sheets, pour the dirty water out, take a bath all without Soother waking up. Oh no this is impossible, just as impossible as forgetting what she did to me.” The older demon said before he bit his lip looking towards the fridge, the Devil quickly opened the fridge and after a few minutes he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. When Soother saw this he immediately levitated the bottle out of his dad’s grasp.

“Yow know the rwles dwd, no wlcohol wnless it’s yowr birthdwy, Christmws, or New Year’s.” Soother lisped (thanks to the pacifier) before unceremoniously tossing the whisky bottle out the window, the Devil felt his fur poof up out of embarrassment as his tail ducked in between his legs. Soother’s eyes landed back on his father before he walked over to the Devil. “Otay dwd, what hwppened? Other then yow wetting the bed, evidently.” The young demon said, the Devil blushed even redder as his tail wrapped around his leg nervously.

“I….It’s nothing.” The Devil said,

“No it’s not, yow wet bed for crying owt lowd. Whwt hwppened? Too mwch liqwids? Or a nightmwre?” Soother asked and on the second guess the young demon could see his dad’s pupils shrink back.

“Uh….well….” The Devil started only to start going through a list of excuses and as he did his, the gears in Soother’s head turned. His dad had never wet the bed before, he knew his dad had a strong bladder, and nothing really scared his father except the prospect of losing his son or…..Soother suddenly felt an epiphany go off on his head as his eyes went wide. He sighed through his pacifier and took his father’s hand snapping the older demon out of his ramblings. Soother and the Devil locked eyes,

“….Dwd, yow hwd a nightmwre wbowt mommy, didn’t yow?” The young demon asked and at this the Devil gave up and nodded as his eyes suddenly found the floor more interesting. “Yow don’t wwnna sleep do yow?” Soother asked and the Devil nodded, “Wlright, whwt kind of coffee do you wwnt?” He asked.

“You don’t have to—” The Devil started only to be cutoff,

“I swid whwt kind of coffee do yow wwnt? And while I’m wt it whwt do yow wwnt to ewt?” Soother said gaining an authoritative tone. The Devil sighed too emotionally drained to fight his son (plus Soother was a fantastic cook and the thought of his son’s breakfast made his mouth water).

“I want a piccolo latte with an omelet and pancakes.” The Devil said,

“Whwt kind of omelet and pwncwkes?” Soother asked.

“Chocolate chunk pancakes and surprise me on the omelet.” The grown demon said,

“Alright then, that wwsn’t so hwrd. Bwt while I’m mwking brewkfast twke a bwth, yow need it.” Soother replied with a amused look in his eyes. The Devil blushed at this and quickly walked out of the room, Soother simply rolled his eyes and got to work.

His father could be such a child.

* * *

The Devil walked out of his bathroom drying of his fur, his mind starting to wander to his dream. But that was soon stopped when he saw his son (who still had the pacifier in his mouth) levitating a tray as he laid out new sheets on the Devil’s bed. The Devil opened his mouth to speak but Soother cut him off,

“I wsed a hwirdryer to dry owt yowr mwttress. And jwst becwwse yowr hwving brewkfast dosen’t mewn yow cwn’t be in yowr bed.” He said sweetly.

“Yeah I’m not getting—” The Devil started before Soother shot a cold glare at him,

“Get. In. The. Bed.” The young demon said. The Devil crossed his arms,

“That’s cute you think you can stare me down. Listen Mr. Pacifier, I invented the glare.” He said. At that point Soother had completely fixed the bed sheets onto the mattress and placed the tray on the bed before crossing his arms.

“I know bwt I hwve yowr food and if yow don’t get into the bed I won’t give it to yow.” Soother said,

“Oh no, I’m so scared.” The Devil mocked.

“And I will ewt it in front of yow.” Soother replied before gaining a cocky smirk,

“Oh that’s bad, for you at least.” The grown demon replied. His son shrugged him and his father both knew he wasn’t like other demons and many mortals called him a cinnamon roll (whatever that meant).

“Eh, I did my best.” The young demon said,

“Fine I’ll get in the bed, but only because this is your first time doing something bad.” The Devil said. Soother then lifted the tray and the Devil reluctantly got into bed. The young demon then placed the tray on his father’s and the Devil saw the piccolo latte, a bacon, cheese, and beef omelet, and the chocolate chunk pancakes. The Devil took the piccolo latte and began to drink it down the piccolo latte tasted very sweet, creamy, and the demon swore he could taste nutmeg. But the older demon couldn’t focus on his drink as he could feel his son eyes practically burning a hole through his soul.

“What is it?” The Devil said as pulled his drink away from him,

“Whwt wws yowr drewm abowt?” Soother asked concern lacing his voice. The Devil’s eyes went wide and before he knew what was going on his right hand tensed up so much the drink glass broke. The grown demon hissed in pain as the glass pierced his skin and blood was spilled on part of the tray, bed sheets, mattress, and floor. Soother yelped, “I’m sowwy! I’m sowwy! Let me get few things!” The young demon said before dashing down the stairs not giving a chance for the older demon to speak. The Devil groaned as his thoughts drifted back to Soother’s question. He couldn’t tell his son what happened in his dream, not only was it inappropriate, but he had only told his son the mere basics about the birds and the bees (along with fetishes) and his son didn’t know he was (technically) a bad reminder. And the Devil didn’t want his son to blame himself for something he had absolutely no control over. Plus he didn’t like to think about it let alone talk about it, especially with his son!

But suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when the Devil heard claws and footsteps beating against the stairs. The grown demon watched as Soother came into the room levitating a first-aid kit, sweeping brush, a small leather sack, moist rag, and a dust pan. The young demon used his magic to sweep up the glass, take the shards of glass out of the Devil’s hand (which earned a few winces from the grown demon), poured the glass in the sack, tied the sack up, and wiped up the remains of the Devil’s piccolo latte. Once Soother was done he let out a sigh of relief and allowed his magic to fade, he caught the first-aid kit and walked over to his father.

“It wws rewlly bwd, wwsn’t it?” The young demon asked as he got to the bed and placed the first-aid kit on it,

“Yeah but it’s nothing that I can’t handle.” The Devil said.

“Mwy I remind yow thwt yow wet the bed?” Soother said with a raised eyebrow,

“No you may not, and stop saying it.” The Devil said as he held out his hand for his son who was pouring some rubbing alcohol on a rag that was in the first-aid kit. He then began rubbing the rag on the Devil’s injured hand earing more hisses of pain from the grown demon.

“Yow know dad, whwtever yowr drewm wws wbowt, whwt mommy swid or did was wrong and she showldn’t hwve done or swid it. She didn’t love yow, bwt I do and when yow cwn tell me I’ll be there for yow jwst like I am now.” Soother said, and the Devil swore he felt as if his heart was melting from the sappiness his son just displayed. Suddenly the older demon felt something spark in his head and heart. Maybe he was seeing things in a bad way maybe he should try to find the light in the situation (at least that's what Mugman always said). And as the Devil felt his eyes land on his son suddenly the light never felt so close as it did in that moment.

“You know your mother did a lot of bad things, and so have I, but back on topic out of all the bad things your mother had done what she did to me was probably a good thing after all.” The Devil said with a warm smile on his face.

“Rewlly? Why?” Soother said with tears of joy in his eyes as he bandaged up his dad’s wounds,

“Yes, and it’s because I wouldn’t have you if she hadn’t done what she did to me.” The Devil said and Soother tackled his father forcing him into an embrace. The grown demon was surprised at first before hugging his son back. After a few moments the Devil chuckled as he pulled back from the embrace but suddenly the demon felt very drowsy. “Hey…..did you put anything in my drink?” The Devil asked and Soother chuckled nervously,

“Well abowt thwt I pwt some sleeping pills in yowr piccolo lwtte to help yw get bwck to sleep, sowwy. Bwt yow might wwnna ewt yowr food before yow pwss owt and it goes cold.” The young demon said. The Devil smiled before shaking his head,

“You know, you can act like a real mom sometimes.” He said.

“Hey I twke offense!” Soother said pouting slightly,

“Stop being cute and hand me the tray.” The Devil teased and his son looked around to see the tray was hanging off the bed. Soother quickly grabbed it and handed scooted to the end of the bed before placing the tray on his dad’s lap.

“Wnd for the recwrd I’m not cwte.” Soother said,

“Really? Cause you sound so cute with that pacifier in your mouth.” The Devil teased once more. Soother blushed and put his hand over the pacifier he had actually gotten used to the thing in his mouth.

“Towché, yow don’t mind if I stwy and twlk to yow, do yow?” Soother asked,

“Of course I don’t mind.” The Devil replied as he took a bite from his (magically delicious) omelet. Soother smiled and immediately began to talk to his father about everything (and anything) that came to his mind. And the Devil just listened on adding to the conversion whenever he saw fit. The older demon just wanted his son to talk his heart out he knew Soother was very lonely and the only people he could talk to was King Dice, his father, and Buttercup that didn’t give him a lot of options. Once the Devil was done with his food that’s when the sleeping pills began to take it’s toll on the demon.

He yawned as Soother took the tray, sack of glass, dust pan, and sweeping brush and got off the bed.

“Goodnight dwd.” Soother said before taking his pacifier out and bashfully giving his dad a kiss on the cheek,

“Night Soother, make sure you get to bed.” The Devil replied with a yawn as he curled up into his covers.

“Love yow!” Soother quickly said before stepping out of the room, the grown demon smiled.

“Love you too.” The Devil replied knowing his son could hear him, and as his eyes drifted to sleep his smiled widened. He wished he could forget, but now he didn’t wish it never happened.

Because the Devil loved his son.

And he’d never wish Soother away.


End file.
